Ice Release: Awakening Ice Gorge
After forming the necessary hand seals, the user encases themselves within a giant, immensely-durable mass of ice, accompanied by eight pillar-esque, similarly-formidable masses of ice, three to each side of the mass respectively. Each one of these masses are capable of levitation, and should one be destroyed, it can easily be reconstructed from the rubble (of its destruction). Any one of these masses when dropped onto the ground beneath (should it/they be levitating), are capable of leaving gaping holes on the field, without scathing their outer structure(s) in the slightest, their defenses are close to indestructible, and are like all other Ice Release products, highly-resistant to fire. Their presences are sustained by a continuous chakra link between themselves and the user, literally meaning that if their chakra flow were to be dramatically-disrupted the masses of ice would disperse, and should they be damaged when the chakra link is still existent, they can quickly regenerate. MiniMass.png|An animated clump of ice. MiniMass2.png|An animated statue of ice. The masses also act as ritual totems, animating clumps of ice surrounding them to act as their summoner's familiars. When approached by an unfamiliar creature, the animated clumps of ice will slowly slide towards them and freeze them upon physical contact. In contrast to their fragile appearance, they are quite sturdy and can often take several hits to shatter. However, they move very slowly, except on ice, and feature minimal offensive capabilities. While a direct approach may seem to be most effective against such an opponent, a hit from most weapons will inflict very little damage to them and send the animated clumps of ice sliding across the ground, bouncing of walls and each other. This actually serves to make them considerably more dangerous, as their faster, more erratic movements are harder to anticipate. Not surprisingly, these enemies pose a much larger threat on ice, where their speed and mobility is increased. Animated clumps of ice may merge together to form statues of ice, which are more durable than their miniature versions, although are stationary, and should they need to move from one location to the next, will disperse back into the animate clumps of ice which combined into it. These statues exhale icy gusts of wind from their maws, freezing matter touched by it, and effectively encasing it/them within blocks of ice. Their true potential is unlocked when summoned within an icy-climate, with a stage of ice for them to sit upon. They may spin at great speeds, easily disorienting those that they ram into, easily crushing those caught in-between two of the masses. The user positioned in the central mass, is frontally-protected by a thin sheet of ice, allowing them to observe all that is in front of them through sight, whilst being able to detect vibrations in the ground to perceive objects, people, and other aspects of the surrounding environment, essentially acting as sonar but through the ground via a shared seismic sense with the other masses, when either his own or the others aren't levitating. The sheet of ice protecting the user though, is only one-third as durable as the other masses, and hence serves as the weak point for powerful physical strikes to exploit. It doesn't however, prevent them from utilizing jutsu when inside of the central mass, who can use the masses surrounding them as catalysts for performing other Ice Release techniques near-instantaneously.